Rejected Guardians
by Triithief
Summary: Max and the girls are trying to take downt he school, so are fang and the boys. But why arn't they working together? These two groups have to learn to work together, before its to late! And what is it that max feels for fang! R
1. Prologue: The RunDown

Prologue: The Rundown. 'Debriefing'

MAX's POV

The run down on my life:

Your probably wondering who I am, or to be more precise, _what _I am.

I'm Maximum Ride, I'm 16, and I have wings. Yup you heard right, _wings_. A bunch of whack-job scientists decided to experiment on babies and see what they could create. I just so happen to be one, now I'm an avian-human hybrid. Happy me. (Note the sarcasm.) I was able to escape with Nudge, Angel, Total and Loki and for awhile we were living on the streets. That's when my mom found me, Dr. Martinez. She's a scientist too, but not one of those nut-jobs (though she did work for them once. That's how she found me.) I even have a sister Ella, she's completely human. Together we all decided to take out those nutcases, that's how our group was formed, Guardians—the name was Angel's idea.

Nudge is our communications expert. She's got a motor-mouth, but she's good at getting information (surprising she can learn anything at how much she talks). She knows how to work technology; she can even know who's been doing what just by touching things. She always knows what's new in the world (the news channel is TiVo'd on her TV).

Angel is my baby (not literally). She can read minds, and she's only eight. She makes sure that no one spills their guts about our home base, by controlling them—she can do that. She normally wants to come on missions with us, but we all decided she was too young. She's okay with it since she just watches everything that happened in our minds when we get home.

Total. Total's Angels talking dog.

Loki is our weapons specialist. She wasn't just tested-tortured at the school (before we escaped). She was trained as a lethal weapon. 'Nough said.

Ella is our normalcy expert. Since she's human and grew up as a normal girl, she knows how to act like a normal girl, and do things a normal girl would do. She's the one that makes sure we fit into the world when we go outside.

Me, Max, I'm the leader. I take care of the group. I'm strong and smart. I'm known for my witty and sarcastic remarks that save people the horror of living a humor-deprived life. I'm just a bundle of joy.

But you we weren't the only people that wanted to take down the School—what we call the place all those nut-case scientists work. We didn't realize there were others that wanted to take down the School till one of our missions. In the middle of it we ran into some boys. We got into a little fight (and I didn't throw the first punch, thankyouverymuch) and from then on, even though we're working towards the same goal, we're archenemies. Brilliant, right?


	2. Chapter 1: Running

**AN: I don't own MR characters, but I own my characters! Her name is Loki (her profile is on my profile…)**

Chapter 1- Running

Max's POV

Running.

Running is a good thing. It's healthy for your body, and you can do it wherever you are, whenever. No matter what the world expects from you, you can run, with your own two legs, without the help of anyone else. Running helps clear your mind, it puts things into perspective. It can get you places. It can get you _away_ from places—and people. Running makes me feel alive. The burning sensation in my muscles, screaming at me to stop, lets me know that I'm in control. Running will always be there when you need it, but it never runs away from you. It's dependable. Heck, I'd _marry_ running… if it were a person and not some verb-action.

So why am I rambling off about my life view on running?

Cause I'm running. Again. You'd think that by now, I'd have learned to stay out of trouble. But that would just take all the fun out of life.

"Find a control panel. We need to shut off the video cameras." I threw over my shoulder at Loki and Nudge behind me. (Guess what they were doing? You got it, running).

"Found one!" Loki pointed to the device ahead of us on the wall to our left.

"Alright, Nudge, do your thing." We came to an abrupt stop next to the flat screen that was inlaid into the wall and for once, Nudge was silent as she started tapping away at the touch screen—miracles happen. I strained my ears so I could hear the herd of guards running somewhere behind us, getting closer as we waited.

"Done." Nudge stood up smiling. "Their firewall was—" Before she could start talking I had grabbed her arm and darted off running again. _They _were somewhere around here, and I didn't want to deal with them right now. They'd somehow know that it was our fault this blasted alarm had been set off. (What? So we accidently tripped an alarm sneaking in, not our fault.)

"Where are the windows again?" I asked Nudge, annoyed that after three minutes of running we still hadn't made it to them.

"Two more rights, down the hall and three lefts."

I could honestly believe that this building was built to prevent any flying mammals from escaping. The design of the building was simple enough, three sides of the building were solid, and the forth side was made completely of windows, from top to bottom. The only problem was that the data we were stealing was stored in the computers that were on the _other side of the building_. So when we set off the alarm, and wanted to take off flying (my plan was to crash through the windows…), we had to make it across the entire floor—which seems smaller on a map, let me tell you.

"…and they just turn off! Blasted video…" I smirked as we passed a hallway that apparently led to some very irritated people.

"Make a left here." I darted to the left, into a large room, whose entire far side wall was made of windows. Relief swelled up inside me, until I looked up to see the vent panel slam open, letting two someone's fall out and land on the table.

The first was a tall strawberry blond kid who was looking directly at us, even though I knew he couldn't really see us. The second was a tall, dark, and—no one, not even me, can deny it—handsome boy.

They call themselves the Rejects (I can only guess it's because they don't fit into society any better than we do) Their experiments like us; I remember seeing them a time or two when I was in the school myself. After I escaped with Nudge, Angel, and Loki I didn't think I'd ever see them again. Then I became a sorta-kinda spy, working for my mom, trying to take down the School. On one of our missions we ran into these two, and after an exchange of insults, some harsh words, we got into a fight, accidently setting off the alarms. There are a few other boys working with them, but we normally only encounter these two.

Iggy, he's the strawberry blond, is blind because the School tried to make his eyes better by giving him x-ray vision, the problem was that they were all bimbos and failed. He had an uncanny way of seeming to know where everything was as if he could see. Creepy.

Fang. Intriguing and mysterious. That's all I can tell you about him.

"Wonder who could have set off the alarm?" Iggy asked with a ghost of a smirk.

"Maybe it was you bone-heads." I glared at them as they jumped down from the table, now standing a few yards away. I could hear the sounds of the guards getting closer, but the windows were on the other side of the buffoons (you can tell how much I like 'em, can't you), they were probably planning on using the windows themselves. "Move." I said in the most commanding voice I could muster while trying to make a different escape plan.

Fang's eyebrow shot up, "No." He was taunting me and the sound of thundering feet was loud now. Could he not hear the sounds of their feet coming to kill us? Maybe he was deaf. I couldn't help but let my annoyance out. It took him by surprise as I stepped right up to his face, tilting my chin up so that I could look him directly in the eyes, and said, "And why not?"

"You have what we want."

"We got here first."

"Yeah, you also set off the alarms." His face had gotten dangerously closer to mine as he towered over me.

"Who said we set them off?"

"You look guilty."

"And since when can you read me like that?" Maybe I could just take him out.

"Max." I had gotten so focused on my fight with Fang that I had forgotten about the guards, I looked up at Nudge's panicking voice, and then heard the voices that were rounding the corner into the room.

"Snap." I jumped back from Fang, looking around for an escape. The windows still seemed to be the best option. About thirty men ran into the room, more than half of them carrying guns (which would be a bad thing). In my peripheral vision Loki got out her sai knives from her boots and started walking calmly towards them.

Guns started to fire off from both sides of the room and as more men came in from the other side. I felt a searing pain in my side but ignored it as I looked for Nudge.

"Oh my gosh! MAX! Are you okay!?!" She was running towards me, but instead I just told her, "U and A. Out the window." And I ran for the glass to my left, breaking through it easily. And then I was falling, Nudge right behind me, Loki following close behind.

And then I was flying.

**AN: Tell me if I portrayed Max right, I think she would have more sarcastic remarks and such, so I might change it slightly later if I think of something more max-like…..please R&R and tell me any ideas you have! THANKS FOR READING! 33333**


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid Dress

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews. This was originally supposed to be the first chapter but I figured I should introduce the characters before I introduce their cover identities. (That's why the fight scene was so small in the last chapter). Well R&R, and enjoy!**

ONE DAY LATER (The next night…..)

Chapter 1: Stupid Dress.

"I hate this dress," I grumbled. "And this party, and everything to _do_ with this party." I cringed as a high pitched, shrill laughter rang out from a group of people a few feet away. Didn't anyone care about my ears? _Nope_, I answered myself as the laughter continued.

The dress Ella and Nudge had gotten me into wasn't necessarily horrible, it was in actual fact pretty, but it was a _dress_. And _I was wearing it_. My wings were itching to stretch.

I watched as Loki flowed across the dance floor, all smiles and giggles, as a boy lead her. Loki too was wearing a dress and by the look in her eye, I could tell that Ella was going to mysteriously disappear later tonight. Her eyes screamed, _kill me now_.

Wondering where we are yet?

A big fancy office building, that's where. Apparently big shot companies have entire floors dedicated to big parties, and since I was undercover as Sam—the son of the director of one of the leading companies that sponsor the School—'s girlfriend, I was invited.

So why are the two of us stuck in dresses we don't want to wear, in shoes that I'm going to burn (I'm contemplating putting Nudge in the fire with the shoes…) at a party we didn't even want to attend?

Simple. It was part of the job. And the job required avian-hybrid freaks like us to prance around in death shoes all night while our collages snuck around three floors above our heads, stealing top secret information from one of the leading companies in the world. But hey, isn't that everyone's kind of job?

"M-14 we're in position, getting ready to gather the data. Over." I heard Ella rattle off in my ear. I smirked at her attempt to sound all spy like. She had only just stopped apologizing to me for the malfunction in communications last night. I had to threaten her to make her stop. But I was still beyond happy I had a sister like her. Who wouldn't?

I was about to respond when Nudge started talking. "Why do we have code names? It's not like anyone else is going to hear us, well unless of course they sneak into our private communications line, which I doubt, but if they do, and they figure out who we are, that would be bad, right? So is that why we use code nnnmmmMMmmm—"

I could imagine Ella putting her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry Max, err I mean M-14. We're getting the information. Over."

I finished off my drink and placed it on the tray of the waiter who walked by. It still amazed me at how lazy people were, they couldn't even take the time and energy to put their own glass down; they had to hire people to do it for them. Man, did I want THAT easy job.

I scanned the room and my eyes settled on two people making their way toward me. Sam and Omega.

"Great." I muttered and put on my best fake smile. Loki walked up behind me, finished with her dance, and without using verbal expression asked, _What?_

"Sam and Omega are making their way over to us." I grumbled. She grimaced then said aloud, "Oh stop it Maxine!" She giggled, continuing a conversation she just made up in her head.

I shook my head at how she had, again, made a miraculous renovation on her personality. I was seriously going to spend some time on that theory of mine that Loki was really a robot.

"And what are you girls laughing about?" Sam asked handing me a drink. I stared at it a second. _I had just put down my other drink._ Did he just WANT me to be running to the bathroom all night? Maybe that's why girls always had to go to the bathroom, because every guy they encountered gave them a drink. Ugh. Stupid party etiquette.

"Maxine is just being funny, isn't she always?" Loki offered in response to his question.

"And how is Maxine today?" Sam smiled and slid an arm around my waist. I stiffened up like a board, and was contemplating ripping his head off. I hated that name. Loki calling me that I could handle, but hearing it from anyone else just made me angry.

"She's great." I replied, continuing the third person for fun.

"Errr, M-14 I think we have a problem?" She sounded as if she was asking me if they had a problem, I had a sarcastic remark ready and everything, except Sam and Omega just so happened to NOT be agents. I bit my tongue.

Sam waved someone over from the other side of the room but I wasn't paying attention to who it was, I was fighting my impatience with Ella and her question.

"No, we have a problem." Nudge elaborated. And went into a detailed description of how the computer set up had firewalls she wasn't expecting and thus would take an hour or two longer, and I was just about to turn off my ear piece when she added quickly, "and those retard boys just showed up."

"What!?!" I quickly shut my mouth.

"Don't worry they were okay." Sam rushed to "calm" me down, shocked at my outburst. I couldn't help but look at him confused before I remember that he had been talking about something entirely different.

"It's alright, none of us are causing any trouble, unlike some people we know," Nudge explained. "We can act civilized with boys, though they aren't the brightest, not many boys are, maybe these boys are, but I've never really stopped to find out. OH! I think I'm in." I smirked and turned my attention to the people around me.

"Who is okay?" I stiffened at the sound of _his_ voice and turned my head quickly, just in time to see Fang walking up. Iggy following suit, his arm around a girl's waist.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Sam greeted the two boys happily, the story, whatever it was about, forgotten. Fang and Iggy were undercover as Sam's and Omega's best friends, so it wasn't unusual to see them at big parties like this. And yet, I still couldn't completely put the smile back on my face.

"I'm glad we could too." Iggy replied with a smile, the girl at his side giggled. I marked her as one of those people that don't care about my ears.

"And how are you girls today?" Fang looked pointedly at Loki and me. "Amy. _Maxine_." He added with a smirk. I somehow managed to grimaced and glare at the same time. But quickly covered it up when Sam looked at me, I couldn't quite tell what his expression was…Worry? Arg, why are boys so useless?

"_Max_ is great." Sam answered for me.

Oh so NOW he calls me Max. I don't think I'll ever understand boys. But I did notice that Loki was rolling her eyes at something.

I looked over at Loki and our eyes met. _Sure, just ignore how I'M doing today, everyone just swoon over Max._ Her smile was fake, but her eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Jeff, I need a drink." I glanced at the girl that was clinging to 'Jeff' staring up at him with a pout. Iggy glanced down at her as if he had forgotten she was there, and then answered, "Go with Omega, he'll get you one." And gave her a little push toward Omega. It took her a total of three seconds to look Omega up and down, realize he was hot, and latch onto his arm.

"What?—Hey!" Omega grabbed Sam as the girl dragged him off. Luckily Sam let go of me in the confusion. "Hey wait—" And then they were gone.

"I don't get what you see in that thing." Iggy looked pointedly in the direction Sam had been dragged off in. I growled at him and said, "I don't do it voluntarily, and I can say the same about your 'thing'."

Before Iggy and I could get into a quarrel—which would be a bad thing, because that would most certainly kill our covers—Fang grabbed my hand and spun me around, looking me up and down. My dress flared out in hypnotizing patterns and my hair flicked out around my face. I couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

"Well, well, well," he let go of my hand and smirked. "Someone cleans up nice."

"Not so bad yourself. I could do without the attitude." Anger was dancing around in my stomach, and it took everything I had to not tackle him right then. Sure, most girls would love to be twirled around by a handsome boy (not that I was calling him handsome), in the middle of a ball like party, wearing a dress that flared out in hypnotizing ways.

I was not one of them.

"It's not my fault I'm devilishly handsome, the ladies can't resist me."

"Oh, you're a devil alright."

"M-14 is it okay if the boys get the information as well? Because their being really nice and I think we should share—HEY! Give that back mister!" I was itching to be up there with Nudge and Elle.

"Let's leave these two lovebirds to themselves." Iggy's hand lashed out and grabbed Loki's hand, he started to lead her away from us but he was looking pointedly at Fang. Fang just glared back. But… love_birds_? Was he being IRONIC?

Before I could protest Fang slide his hand back into mine and lead me onto the dance floor. He slide his other arm around my waist and we started to glide between people.

"Oh come on Max, it's just dancing."

He tightened his grip on my side, I winced. Stupid gun wound. He smirked. Snap, so he knew I was wounded. Great. I glared him down.

"You are without doubt the only girl who can look intimidating in a dress."

He spun us around a couple.

"So Max," Nudge started to ramble in my ear, again forgetting to use code names. "you know how I said we should share with the boys, I take that back. Their idiots. I got the information, and I even set up a firewall to keep the boys out, because they were being mean. I mean I offered to share and Ari just attacked while that nimrod Gazzy set off a smoke bomb! Anyway, we're finding a way out right now—HEY! Ari don't touch that! It'll set off the—!"

I didn't have to wait for her to finish to figure out what touching 'that' would set off.

An obnoxious alarm rang throughout the building and, as one, all the guests turned into screaming, terrified, running bodies.


End file.
